


October 14th: Overgrown

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Inktober 2019 [14]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Tried, Smut is hinted, Witch!Reader, dragon!Ren, fantasy!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: This world despises those who are different.It is something you’ve acknowledged since you were a child.But…It is because you and your lover are different that you compliment each other so well.





	October 14th: Overgrown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freebird97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebird97/gifts).

“_Overgrown lizard.”_

The words echo in your mind as lips steals kisses from your mouth.

_People are so cruel…_

A warm mouth pressing to your makes you melt, chasing away all negativity.


End file.
